


it takes and takes (but it gives much more)

by Alpenglow3241



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Gen, Kartik POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/pseuds/Alpenglow3241
Summary: How love's nature acts with those who flow along it
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Devika, Kartik Singh & The Tripathi Khaandan, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	it takes and takes (but it gives much more)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mehan kartik (daydreamingstoryteller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamingstoryteller/gifts).



> Wish you many happy returns of the day, Mehan !!!! I'm so happy to have met you through the insta gc and bonded with you through our screaming sessions on our Insta dms. You're an absolutely amazing & talented person, I'm proud to call you my parent. This is a small token of my appreciation for you, kinda half based on Raakh. I hope you love it. Once again I wish you a very happy birthday 💕💕💕

Love takes and takes and takes,

And yet

And yet it also gives,

Rewards those who keep faith -

I know this too deeply

I know this as the truth.

Took from me my father,

Took from me my child-like

Sweet little innocence -

Tis' true! Love grabbed it all,

Snatched it up in a hand;

All while the other hand

Slowly opened to put

So much more on my lap -

Gave me sister who care,

Gave me a place that's now home,

Gave me a family

That loves, loves me for me,

Gave me someone who is

Intertwined with my soul.

Oh, how strange tis' truly,

Love's sweet fickle nature -

It takes and takes and takes,

And yet, 

And yet it also gives,

It gives back so much more,

To those who just  _ believe.  _


End file.
